


[Podfic] Tied Up With a Bow

by TheOccasionalMishap



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Declarations Of Love, Gags, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalMishap/pseuds/TheOccasionalMishap
Summary: Merlin is Arthur's birthday present this year.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Tied Up With a Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tied up with a bow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021324) by [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday). 



## Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/866h7gln1cct8wq/Tied+Up+With+A+Bow+by+furloughday.mp3) | **Size:** 13.57mb | **Duration:** 16 mins


End file.
